Dawn
by CrimsonKing123
Summary: Akatsuki make their move,C-rank, Chūnin Exams and more. Have Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto bitten off more than they can chew? Find out in the sequel to 'Weasel'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own the bloody franchise

Pick up the Pace:

Konoha's newest traitor runs through the trees - heart pounding in his chest as he ponders the consequences of his actions. He starts regretting,the disbelief that he is still being hunted when the Sandaime(the Akatsuki's puppet) had led the hunting ninja in the wrong direction. The plan was supposed to go off without a hitch,Lord Orochimaru presented the idea to steal the Forbidden Scroll from Konoha and he,the traitor one of his agents in Konoha had readily agreed. His thoughts changed to plans of how to survive as he pushed the past to the back of his mind. Suddenly,shiruken pierce through the foliage slashing his arm as he struggles to dodge. He keeps running,picking up the pace - not confident in his ability to face down his pursuers. Seconds layer he is proven right as shuriken pierce his clothing pinning him to a tree. Wood from the tree suddenly rises binding him to it's bark. He is knocked out abruptly...when he wakes up,he stares into the masks of his captors.

"ANBU" he thinks,shivering because of the cold air.

He is not embarrassed at his state of undress as the captors have already stripped him.

He realises that the two ninja in front of him are something different,their masks are not styled in Konoha's signature animal style but are blank and faceless. He wonders if it's for intimidation effect and shivers as it works intentionally or not. The shorter figure steps back allowing the taller,more muscled figure step forward. The torture begins...

Mizuki spills minutes later,he never reveals information about Orochimaru though - the seal preventing it kills him.

After all,dead men tell no tales.

The newest graduating class from Konoha's Ninja Academy all sit dormant at their usual seats. Occasionally,chattering from a group of girls or raucous conversation from some boys breaks the silence. Their academy instructor for the past few years walks in-he goes by the name Umimo Iruka. He reflexively clears his throat - looking like he's going to call for silence but stops,finally appreciating the unusual silence from the twelve year olds.

Beginning his usual speech,emphasising on the importance of this graduation but is surprised and yet completely unsurprisingly when Uzumaki Naruto,the second best this year pipes up and asks him to speed it up a little.

Sighing,he begins listing out the team placements after scolding the young boy.

Team Seven will be made up of Uchiha Sasuke,Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura and their jonin instructor is Hatake Kakashi. The blond boy interrupted him again asking why he and his 'bro' are paired up with 'her' he says with disdain.

Iruka again scolds the boy before telling him that the teams have to be balanced and as such they are paired up with the dead last.

The girl had been so promising too...until the death of her parents had kickstarted a bunch of events which led to her loss of confidence. She had fell in grades performance and had never been much of a practical ninja. The end result was the shy girl looking back up at him.

Team Eight consists of Inuzuka Kiba,Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyūga-the Kunoichi of the Year for this graduating class. Their jonin instructor is...

The next day,

Kakashi looks down at his next victims...he means prospective team of course. The girl,Sakura has a simple dream - making her dead parents proud,Sasuke - to avenge and restart his clan and Naruto,to protect those precious to him.

He's spent an hour watching the team he told to meet him in the training ground so early. The hungry "genin" look frustrated at his lateness amd he marks the 'brothers' distance from the dead last down. It seems like he'll have to fail his sensei's son's team too. His thoughts are interrupted by the climax in a particularly good scene and he erupts into perverted giggles. They genin never notice though and a few minutes later,he's ready to test them.

He gives the same old rules for the bell test before requesting that they begin.

Simultaneously,the two boys rush at him as the girl retreats. He sighs and keeps reading his book. The boy's cross each other's paths and Sasuke uses the momentary block in vision to arm himself. Naruto leaps as Sasuke throws a bunch of shuriken,most don't seem to be on target as Kakashi lazily dodges. Naruto places his hands in an unfamiliar seal before creating five shadow clones. Kakashi metaphorically raises an eyebrow before easily dispatching the clones. The two boys grin however as the two clones have squared Kakashi in,ninja wire glints and Sasuke twitches his fingers the wire cuts into Kakashi with tremendous force. That would have happened if Kakashi hadn't replaced himself at the last second. Kakashi has to admit that he's impressed especially with the level of teamwork from the two boys. He starts searching for Sakura not bothering to hide his chakra signature. He realises his mistake as he places the girl in a genjutsu only for her to be covered in white smoke. The henge placed on the pale fox before him is broken. Kakashi doesn't notice it yet as it camouflages well with the smoke. It leaps at him,firing it's claws rapidly. He dodges,eyes widening at the summoning jutsu displayed by one of the boys. The fox breathes in before shooting a fireball at him. Kakashi finally closes the book,using taijutsu to knock the fox out,sending it back to it's dimension. Naruto rushes in using the momentary distraction to grab the bells. His hand glances across them,as he barely misses. Kakashi kicks him in the gut,making him pay before Sasuke lashed out at him with fire. Kakashi blinks surprisedly, he had noticed no chakra build-up from the boy and yet his pant-leg is singed as evidence. He eyes the seals on the Uchiha's arm suspiciously as the boys retreat.

Sakura is preparing herself for a sole attack on their jonin-sensei when the boys sneak up on her. She fumbles and drops her kunai managing to send a shuriken Naruto's way on reflex alone. The blond easily catches it as Sasuke asks her if she'd like to talk. She is surprised at their offer to work together even if only two of them will pass. She doesn't see the logic until Sasuke reveals that the purpose of the test is probably to drive a wedge between a team,testing if they can work together in dangerous situations. Sakura is surprised as it all becomes clear to her,she wonders how Sasuke figured it out aloud and he answers. She blushes as she realises her mistake as Sasuke tells her he has a suspicion as there has been no three man team in the history of Konoha. Kakashi is waiting at the tree stump where he placed the alarm clock,lazily counting the seconds when they strike. The prospective team attack in tandem,Sakura providing support from behind via ranged weaponry as Naruto and Sasuke press the attack with their exemplary teamwork. Naruto throws shadow clones at him,as Sasuke provides timed support with fire blasts waiting for an opportunity to snatched the bells. The buzzer suddenly goes off and the time for the test is over,Kakashi lazily catches a few of Sakura ' shuriken on his fingers looking at the faces of his genin team. Their faces reveal their crushed hopes,Sasuke more subtly so.

Seconds later and their dreams are reassured as he announces them as his team.

A cry of 'dattebayo' fills the air and birds flap away from trees in fright.

A month later,

Asuma's team take a month of D-ranls before they finally break. Ino loudly proclaims her disgust at the missions at the Hokage's desk and requests a C-rank. Asuma's momentarily surprised at the rage on Hiruzen's face before chalking it up to a bad day and calming his father. He personally requests and accepts the mission scroll from the desk.

"A trip to the Land of Waves would do his team a lot of good" he thought.

If only...

A/N:

You may have noticed my summarising of some of this fic's scenes. It's fully intentional,I personally have never enjoyed some of those lengthy 300k+ fics and I don't intend to start writing them.

Next chapter we head to the Land of Waves with Team 10.

*Cackle - I hope you guys don't get attached to any characters.

*evil laugh

Read and Review please,

-CrimsonKing123.


	2. Shock

Nara,Akimichi and Yamanaka

Three of Konoha's most important clans. Their prospective clan heirs - all taught by he,Sarutobi Asuma. He wondered what he had done to deserve such an honour. He may have been the Hokage's son but he wasn't really important in the grand scape of things,was he?

But other times such as now,he wondered what he had done wrong to deserve this.

Three brats - a lazy genius who outsmarted him on a daily basis, a brave yet far too docile boy up to the point where you insult his size,he was still surprised at the boy's attempt to end his life on their first day. And worst of all an infernal banshee who grated on his nerves,pestering him on his habit of smoking and nagging like his she was his mom.

The girl's obsession with the last remaining loyal Uchiha was unfortunate. He hoped that this C-rank could be an eye-opener to the shinobi world...if they could only get some action.

As his eyes scanned ahead,his gaze fell upon a puddle.

"Looks like this mission won't be so boring after all" Asuma thought,a grin crossing his face.

Shikamaru was contemplating whether the consequences and effort needed to shut Ino up was worth it. She had been on his ass all day-nagging and yammering. Shikamaru sighted the puddle in front of him,for another less intelligent soul,it would have been cataloged as a byproduct of rain-beneath their notice.

Shikamaru was not one of these fact that it hadn't rained in some days coupled with the quite sunny weather recently made the seemingly natural occurrence blatantly unnatural.

Ino and Choji apparently hadn't noticed,the Akimichi-smile still pasted on since they left the village and the Yamanaka were oblivious. The Nara glanced at his sensei wondering if he had noticed,it didn't show in his body motions and/or expression.

The Nara glanced at the puddle-area of surroundings genjutsu or concealing jutsu were his best guess.

He subtly palmed a kunai from his pouch, unsure of how to warn his teammates but assured in his readiness.

His palms shook slightly at the thought of his first real battle. They were almost at the puddle now.

He tried to keep his outward appearance unperturbed and wondered if it fooled their would-be assailants.

He crossed the puddle, Ino and Choji south west and south east of him respectively. Their sensei was in the middle of the informal formation,Tazuna beside him in the safest point.

Ino and Choji were roughly beside the puddle when it shimmered and the ambushers struck. Shikamaru spun around throwing his kunai at the retreating back of one of the two. The assailant dodged rushing at Asuma,a chain connecting the two together. His hands already locked in the ram seal,his shadow stretching at their foes in the classic Kagemane jutsu was proven unneeded as Asuma beheaded the first with his trench knives.

Shikamaru's eyes widened,he had barely seen Asuma move and was sure his blades hadn't even touched the now dead attacker. The other screamed,snapping off the now useless chain and attempting to attack Asuma. He would only attempt to as he was already locked in place.

'Kagemane successful' Shikamaru whispered.

Asuma blurred,using the high speed motion technique-Shunshin to appear next to the captured ninja and knock him out.

The entire exchange had taken less than a minute.

A bead of sweat dropped from Shikamaru's chin,it was his first taste of a shinobi battle and he had to say,

"He kinda liked it"

The suddenness of the attack shocked him out of his tipsiness. A sober defiant Tazuna stared back at the jonin of Team Ten,Asuma Sarutobi.

Beads of sweat gathered across his brow and behind his neck as he desperately tried to explain his reasoning.

The jonin looked angry enough to kill and any little aggravation could push him off the edge.

A calm rage with a little bit of killing intent focused on the bridge builder wasn't enough to break him though.

A pathetic drawn out plea later and Team Asuma made their decision. All for completing the mission and saving Nami,the Konoha team set out.

Ino had been all for continuing the mission and was pleasantly surprised by her teammate's support-especially Shikamaru's.

Since entering Nami though, her fragile nerves had been tested, she held her kunai firmly sweat gathered on her palms. She didn't want to be useless again, watching Asuma dismantle those ninja and even the lazy bum stepping up had been and eye opener. She just couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something bad would happen.

She had thrown one of her kunai at a rustling bush in fright and a white bunny had been sighted escaping.

She'd laughed in desperation then until Shikamaru had commented that it wasn't the time of the season for that pelt.

Asuma had confirmed it and her anxiety returned full force.

The dense mist didn't help assuage her fears as she crept closer to the rest of the team.

'Down' shouted Asuma.

Ino barely made it down as a large spinning blade cut through the mist and cut halfway through a tree before stopping.

The mist parted a little and a tall figure appeared on the blade.

Ino's hands _quivered_.

A/N:

It's been a while. School and life made updating seemingly impossible but maybe that's just my lazy ass talking. One suspension later and I have a lotta time on my hands. So second chapter...hope you liked it.

Read and review please

-CrimsonKing123


	3. Loss

Disclaimer:

I don't own shit

Loss:

"Three green genin and their jonin?" "Which should I kill first?" the words emanated from an appropriately chilling voice.

He was bare from the waist up, and wore cowprint camouflage pants that fell to his heels. The sideways headband and bandages covering his mouth gave him a macabre appearance.

Choji visibly paled at the sight,the man focused his killing intent on them. The three genin quaked, Ino falling to her knees and bringing her kunai to her neck in her attempt to make it all end. Asuma flared his chakra reassuredly and the killing intent receded like it had never been there.

The intimidating man's eyes widened,his forehead creasing in a manner that implied his eyebrows would be raised if he had any.

"Asuma Sarutobi,not fodder like I assumed."

"" Zabuza Momochi" Asuma said,clutching his trench knives"the single reason for the abolishing of Kiri's bloody graduation process"

"Normally,I'd congratulate anyone to have done that but what you did does not deserve a reward"

"I did make my mark,didn't I?" "After all,I singlehandedly-"

"Killed his own graduating class" Asuma completed.

Cold sweat broke out on Choji's neck at the thought of facing such a monster.

Similar thoughts seemed to run through his comrade's minds- Ino's eyes widening and mouth gaping. Shikamaru more subtly so,as his eyebrows lifted and hands tightened around his kunai.

Senbon needles pierced through the mist breaking the deadlock. Ino and Shikamaru barely scrambled away and Choji partly escaped harm. He had not been able to dodge all the needles from the sneak attack and had to use his family's signature expansion jutsu to protect the rest of his body with his arm.

A figure was barely made out in the mist,wearing an ANBU style mask. Choji couldn't tell the gender from a combination of pain,minimal visibility and the figure's body shape. What Choji could tell though-was that the shinobi was dangerous. He could feel himself starting to slow down already a suppressant maybe?

"His needles are tipped in some sort of poison" he screamed and rushed at the attacker in a last gasp effort. His teammates supported him, Ino hanging back and pelting the figure with kunai and Shikamaru attacking too. The shinobi dodged Choji's punch sidestepping his fist as he enlarged it as he drew it back. Shikamaru attacked from the blind spot and slashed with two of his kunai,the shinobi ducked without even looking,elbowing Shikamaru and kicking him away. Choji hadn't seen him or her move and was just as surprised as the shinobi ducked under his guard and deposited a fistful of senbon in his gut. He rolled with the attack,the senbon only grazing him with their glistening poison tipped ends. Choji fell,clenching his abdomen,his hand trying to stem the bleeding. The shinob disregarded him,turning to a rapidly approaching Ino and throwing a wave of senbon at her. Ino jumped,chakra enhancing the motion as she threw several shuriken at the assailant. The shinobi ducked and weaved around Shikamaru's shadow-somehow knowing about it's properties,the assailant tried using the same move on Shikamaru as they had to Choji. They were unpleasantly surprised as a giant fist crashed into their back,Shikamaru used the opportunity to slash and manage to give the shinobi a cut on his or her arms. The shinobi hissed,the sound passingly feminine.

"That was unexpected" she said. "You should be unconscious by now" she commented.

"Whoever warned you about Konoha's ninja's skill sets obviously didn't tell you about the Akimichi's natural durability." Shikamaru said,a hint of a smile gracing his features.

"I'm not going down yet" Choji completed.

"Then I'll just have to put you down,won't I?" the girl said, amusement detected in her tone.

"Hey bitch?" Ino called as she muscled herself to her feet.

The foreign shinobi turned

"You're going down" Ino finished.

The battle continued.

*Scene change*

Asuma was distracted by the appearance of the shinobi and was taken off guard as Zabuza decided to attack. His cleaver sword passed through the space Asuma's head was,displacing the air around him.

He jumped back trying to run through the seals for a wind jutsu,Zabuza recognised the threat this posed to his mist and pressed his attack. Asuma was forced to draw his trench knives to block the massive sword. He flipped backward as Zabuza cut downwards missing him by inches. Asuma swore as he saw the dents on the chakra steel of his trusted knives. Zabuza slashed sideways at him,he jumped landing on the flat of the blade and stabbing at Zabuza. He cut through the Kiri missing nin only for the ninja to burst into water.

"Mizu bunshin" he thought.

Zabuza cut through the air above him as he attacked from behind,the nukenin landed a successful attack though as he kicked Asuma. The force of the attack sent Asuma flying away unto the water. He fell under the surface for a moment and fell victim to the Water Prison jutsu as he surfaced.

Zabuza used the more lethal version-removing the oxygen from the water and preventing Asuma from using any breathing techniques. The Konoha nin fell victim to the attack,oxygen bubbling from his lungs. He suddenly evaporated into chakra smoke.

"Kage bunshin?...but when?" Zabuza thought,letting the now useless jutsu dissolve.

Asuma used the element of surprise to slash at Zabuza,the nukenin dodged but didn't escape harm as the wind from Asuma's wind element manipulation cut his cheek.

Zabuza cursed slinging his blade desperately at Asuma. Asuma barely moved in time as the blade went spinning away. Asuma tried to press his perceived advantage only to meet Zabuza's fist and overhead throw in the nukenin's own bid to regain control. He fell into the water again,this time he took some time under weaving a wind jutsu. Unknown to him,Zabuza was doing the same above. Speeding through all the required handseals,he created a giant water dragon. Asuma emerged, a Great Wind Breakthrough,his calling card-piercing through the water and blasting the dragon as it attacked. The dispersed water gave both men momentary cover and Zabuza took advantage,retreating and grabbing his forgotten sword. Asuma followed him,barely a step behind and Zabuza turned,blocking Asuma's attack by a stroke of luck.

Both men clashed one last time to decide the inevitable victor.

*Scene change*

The battle between Team 10 and the unknown attacker had forced both parties away from their respective allies.

The momentary stand off between the four was broken with Ino's words. Choji shot his arm forward and was surprised as a wave of ice needles shot at him and pelted his arm. The arm fell,the attack having severed some nerves. The shinobi atacked Ino next,her kick breaking through the blonde's feeble defence and sending her skidding. The shinobi attempted to attack the Nara next. The Nara retreated from her attack and ate a kick to his midsection as thanks for his trouble. She felt an arm weakly grasping at her leg and was surprised to find the Akimichi still moving. Barely moving, but that was a feat in itself. As she crushed his feeble attempts at an attack with a swift kick while making sure to keep out of reach of the other boy's shadow,she felt Zabuza's chakra fading. The momentary shock was replaced by a rush of anger, she tried moving only to fond her limbs locked in place.

"Kagemane complete" Shikamaru drawled.

Sweat rushed down his face as he tried resisting the shinobi's attempts to escape.

He had only been able to capture her thanks to the shadow cast by Choji's massive arm. Even then,it was her momentary visible lapse in concentration that had done her in.

"I can't hold her much longer!" he shouted.

"Ino!"

The mentioned girl scrambled back to her feet,placing her hands in the Yamanaka's unique seal. She slumped over and the shinobi stopped resisting.

"Hurry!" screamed Ino from the shinobi's mouth-having similar trouble no doubt.

Shikamaru dropped the Kagemane, blitzing to the restrained nin by pumping chakra to his legs to boost his speed momentarily.

He reached the kunoichi in time hitting her in the side of the head with his kunai butt while enforcing his muscles with Nara couldn't bring himself to care about the nin.

Ino left the kunoichi just as Shikamaru reached her. Surprised at regaining control,she didn't react in time and was swiftly knocked out.

*Scene change*

Asuma relented and was rewarded for his efforts by a water bullet from Zabuza,shot from the latter man's mouth. Asuma dodged, the bullet barely scratching his cheek. The momentary distraction was all that Zabuza needed as he brought his sword down cleaving through one of Asuma's trench knives like butter and cutting through it's owner. The momentary resistance of Asuma's blade reduced the attack from a bisection to a fatal spilled,momentarily dancing in the air before trying to retaliate,Asuma lengthened his remaining blade to the max and returned the favor to Zabuza slashing and cutting at the man's midsection.

A pause in the high speed combat was noted as both combatant's eyes locked. Acceptance and refusal in their respective gazes. They stumbled away...Asuma grasping at the legendary weapon's hilt...Zabuza's hands wrapped around the trench knife,desperately clenching and unclenching.

Both men fell,weapons forgotten in each other at the cold grasp of death.

Asuma died,not on a battlefield,not in defence of Konoha but on a C-rank gone wrong.

Zabuza died,thoughts of rebellion forgotten. Dream never to be realised.

*End of chapter*

A/N:

...That was strangely exhausting. It's been so long since I've written anything apart from poems for my best friend.

Decided to end the Wave Mission early

More like the characters hijacked the story but still...ended it early.

Read and review please

-CrimsonKing123


	4. Haku

Disclaimer:

I don't own nothing

A/N:

And yes,I do know Haku is not a girl. Blame Kishimoto's lack of strong female characters.

Haku:

She stirred, realising something was resisting her movements. It was hard trying to recollect what exactly happened. But after a few moments where she felt her brain was struggling through viscous waters-she remembered.

She heard voices around her,possibly pubescent or prepubescent. She hadn't given her captors the knowledge of her awakening yet. Keeping her eyes closed, she tried searching for Zabuza's reassuring chakra. She found nothing and the shock of her discovery almost made her open her eyes. She tested the bonds, discovering how easy it would be to slip out of them.

"How did she get captured by these incompetent kids again?"

Underestimation,she realised. She had been warned by Zabuza-sama,had taken his words to note but hadn't out them to practice.

She opened her eyes,bursting out of the ropes the Konoha's team had tied her up with. Immediately,they tensed,she appraised them for their reaction,if nothing eyes met the Nara's-the barest hint of fear detected. Their lives were inconsequential to her currently and she shunshin-ed away. Hurrying to find her master,no one else mattered at the moment.

As she landed on a tree branch,barely pausing before flashing off again,her thoughts shifted to Kiri.

Fear for her master's safety made her remember the lonely sad girl she used to be.

Morbid thoughts about her birthplace were replaced by her random remembering that that was the place where she met her master for the first time.

"Kami knew there was nothing else good about that shinobi village for her. "

*Scene change*

She grabbed a piece of moldy bread from her meager supplies and scarfed it down her throat.

She wished she had something better but this and some fruits were all she could salvage from the house in her panic.

The bodies still lay forgotten on the floor in her home.

She had been on the run for a few days now since killing her father,no,that man. She couldn't bear to call him father after what he had done. Killing her mom in her bid to protect her.

She wasn't stupid,she knew what would happen if any of the Kiri fanatics found out what she'd done,not to mention her unique abilities.

The only hint,more of a blaring sign that she got was the feeling of approaching death she suddenly experienced. She felt like she had been thrust into a river and she couldn't breathe.

Two figures landed,one behind and the other in front of her.

She saw the first,and heard the footfall of the other and was visibly startled.

She wanted to run but found that her legs couldn't agree with that impulse at the moment.

"Hey gaki?You wouldn't happen to know what happened to the folks down south,would you?" the man in front said.

He was pale,slim in build with well defined muscles emphasised by the sleeveless top he wore.

His face was nothing to remember, perfectly average. Except for the sharky tooth hanging from his upper jaw.

"Good folks,apparently their daughter is missing." the other said.

She didn't turn to note his appearance but realised he was the one that made her feel like she was going to die.

"Hey,Jaeger?" "She kinda matches the description,right? the first said.

Jaeger,the man behind her grunted in affirmation,increasing the feeling.

She panicked and turned,attempting to run,Jaeger grabbed her arm and she tried spinning away but couldn't escape his grasp.

The first man continued standing there smirking.

In that state of frayed emotions she didn't quite know what happened but she remembered screaming and a sharp wince of pain from Jaeger.

She fell,eyes opening as she did to find Jaeger kneeling before her.

A look of shock was the expression he wore,eyes wide,mouth slightly agape. Blood rushed from his body...from tiny needle sized holes...too many to count forming a sizable pool of the dark liquid in front of me.

His expression was mirrored on Haku's face. She was drawn from her shocked state when she slammed into the ground after being lifted off her feet by a powerful kick.

Scrambling to her feet,she faced the obvious cause of her pain,the first man.

She was surprised at the look of indifference he sported.

He moved closer,nonchalantly and unbothered by the fact that he had to step over his comrade to reach her.

He smiled,a wicked sadistic thing and voiced his thoughts.

"You actually killed the bastard. Not normally though,you're one if those freaks. That means I can do whatever the fuck I want to do to you and I'll be given a medal. Figuratively,I mean."

He smiled darkly,ending his monologue temporarily.

"Now my teammates,huh,teammate now have been telling me to try to control my libido. I understand why you don't understand what that means."

"Do you wanna know what it means?"

She shook her head frantically.

"Huh,I'll just have to tell you anyway"

His smile changed to dark grin as he rushed forward.

She screamed, needles forming and rushing forward and was satisfied by the thunck they made when they made contact with his flesh.

She opened her eyes again,only to meet a hand wrapped around her neck.

The man's body was reforming in front of her,the needles having gone through him like he was water.

Which apparently he was.

The man slammed her head repeatedly into the grass around her. She felt herself growing numb and struggled to stay conscious.

He relented and stood up. She struggled to get up but couldn't,squirming pathetically.

She saw the man pulling down his lower garments and realised what he wanted to do.

She was helpless to stop him as he knelt down astride her and forced his thing down her throat. She struggled,biting down but not getting the satisfaction of blood as water rushed in her oral orifice.

He grunted,hitting her across the face. The pain caused her to see stars for a moment and she felt her cheek starting to swell.

He moved lower,using a kunai to slash the trousers she had been wearing to appear more masculine.

He cut through her underwear too while she squirmed barely able to move.

He grabbed her wrists and held them above her with one hand.

He used the other to place his schlong at her lower orifice before suddenly penetrating.

She screamed at the unbearable pain, it felt like a knife was digging her insides and she was being split in two.

He forced his way throug,almost hilting his shaft before pulling out. She sighed in relief thinking it was all over,before he pushed back in when the tip was about to exit. Tears were forced from her eyes as she looked up at her tormentor's sick grin.

"You like that?" he grinned,appropriate slasher smile adorning his face.

He pulled out and rammed his way back in,again and again and again.

Her screams increased in volume, her torment unbearable,wishing to die and end it already.

He hilted,and suddenly she felt really full as hot liquid filled her insides.

He slowly pulled out still grinning and grabbing a kunai from his discarded pouch.

"Now I'm gonna kill you"

"A shame,as you won't be able to carry my beautiful babies."

He laughed then and Haku suddenly wished she could kill this man. Her young brain wasn't able to grasp what had just happened, except the unbearable pain.

"Unless you want to do it again?" he asked.

Hands finding his shaft,he pounced and promptly the biggest blade Haku had ever seen slashed through the man.

His midsection turned into water for a moment before he reformed.

He visibly paled upon seeing who had attacked he wasn't dead, the fact that the grin was wiped from his face brought Haku some measure of satisfaction.

Turning her head,she caught a glimpse of her saviour. A shirtless man,in sharp contrast to Kiri's weather wearing black pants with bandages wrapped around his face giving him a sinister appearance.

Haku wondered if the Devil himself and seem fit to rescue her. He was a bit late though,she grimaced bitterly.

The man attacked her saviour who ducked,hitting the man who burst into water again.

"It's no use" she thought hopelessly.

Her saviour's hands moved erratically in those motions she'd seen some ninjas do. Suddenly his hand was surrounded by a pale electric glow. He ducked the man's wild lunch before sinking his hands in the man,shocking him.

The man screamed and Haku smiled bitterly at his pain.

The man begged and screamed for his life as he writhed in pain.

"Men like you don't deserve to live" her saviour said coldly,lifting his massive blade and channeling visible wild blue chakra that sparked with the barest hint of electricity. She didn't doubt his ability to kill.

"Wait" she said hoarsely,unsure if her saviour heard her. Tear marks littered her face as she picked herself up and walked to her fallen tormentor.

Her saviour had paused in his downward swing,stopping just above her tormentor's neck.

He looked at her perplexedly.

Her tormentor thanked her profusely,gasping in pain.

She smiled,a dark wicked thing as she reached down and grabbed his balls.

She had practised her control over ice since she had no mom cautioning her anymore.

She knew she knew just enough to do this. She felt a chill over her hand,and the man's balls visibly frosted over and turned blue.

Her gaze turned darker as the man screamed.

"Not enough" she thought.

She poured more of the warm energy she felt into the ice.

It shattered,her tormentor's balls clearly gone.

There was a pause in the screams before they increased in crescendo. She turned away and her saviour lifted his blade,a moment later and the screams stopped. His head rolling away slightly.

Her saviour lofted his blade on his shoulders,turning to her and sporting a dark grin.

She didn't attempt to hide her modesty. Grabbing her tormentor's forgotten trousers and trying them on. Obviously finding their length too great,she cut off the ends.

She tried moving and the trousers slipped. Way too wide for her tiny hips. She said a bad word,and tried lifting them up. A hand stooped her,threading a rope through the hoops and tying it off with a knot.

She moved,finding the adjustment appropriate and mouthed a thank you.

The man stared at her.

"Maybe I can find some use for you after all"

He beckoned for her to follow and she did without complaint barely sparing a glance to the discarded corpses.

Maybe he was the Devil after all...but was that really so bad a thing?

*End of chapter*

A/N:

Yeah,this deserves the M rating.

This is my rendition of Haku,any discrepancies found in character are explained here.

Thanks for reading.

Read and review please.

-CrimsonKing123


End file.
